A New Kind Of Feeling
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Asami and Bolin bond after she see's how Mako acts around Korra I'm horrible at summary's please read, Some Makorra and Bosami :D


Asami cared for Mako, she truly did, she couldn't say she loved him but she cared for him none the less, she sat at the side of the gym as she did sometimes watching her boyfriend and his team spar with each other

"I'm doing the best I can Mako!" Korra screamed at him

"Do better! This is the second time you have come late!" he retorted, she still didn't know about the kiss,

"Mako if you haven't noticed I'm the avatar! I have to master air bending and on top of the Tarlock will not leave me alone!" Mako said turning purple

Bolin looked at the two and saw that today he and Korra were going to be at each other necks all training. Asami sat over on the chair in the shadow just watching, her green eyes fixed on the two. Bolin then dropped the earth disk and walked over and sat with Asami

"Let them tire each other out" he said, putting his hands behind his head, Asami giggled

"Is it always this bad?" The raven haired girl still looking at her boyfriend and Korra

"Yeah, she gets on his nerves, he gets on hers" he said shrugging as if it was normal, he knew there would be tension with Asami in the room and on top of that they often fought like this at training, she then looked to Bolin and put on a sad smile

"He doesn't act like that around me"

"Why would you want him to scream at you?" he asked confused

"He has got passion or something around her, he gets so infuriated with her, but I don't know…" she said trailing off; Bolin knew exactly what she meant. He was his brother and he knew that in some deep down part of him he liked Korra, he buried it, but he knew that one day it was going to come back

"If you call that passion, then you better go and kick him or something" Bolin laughed, Asami did to, Bolin was so funny, he consistently made her laugh

"What was that for?" Mako yelled

"For being a jerk!" Korra retorted poking him in his chest

"You're crazy!" he screamed kicking a fire ball at her, she evaded it easily

"That's the best you got City Boy?" Korra said with a smug face, that was it they were now fighting, Korra was throwing lashes of water at him; he was kicking fire walls at her. Korra did have an unfair advantage considering she had mastered fire, water and earth. She then kicked an earth disk at him

"Cheat!" he screamed

"I'm just better than you!" she squealed back

Mako's expression was angry, but secretly he was trying to hide a smile, there was something in his eyes that Bolin could see a longing for her, there was so much want in his expression. He was hoping Asami wouldn't pick it up

"Do you think they will tire each other out soon? I seriously think they are going to end up killing themselves" she said with a sad expression

"Asami, they are just sparring" Bolin said putting a hand on her shoulder,

"You know what scares me the most?" she said almost a whisper, Bolin didn't reply, she then laughed sadly

"Korra is amazing, I thought that since day one, but Mako also thinks it to, even if he will never admit it"

"_I also think you're pretty amazing" Mako said, hanging his head down to hide the blushing on his cheeks, Korra then turned around to look at the guy who made her heart race_

"_So you do like me?"_

_Yes! But I like Asami too. I don't know things are complicated. I'm feeling really confused and I..." he was cut off by Korra's lips pressing down on his. _

_At first he was shocked, but he couldn't deny the urge to kiss her back, he melted into her, her lips were so soft and he wanted to more than anything else in that moment._

Bolin thought back to that moment, and how much it stung and hurt, he had never felt that before

"He thinks you're amazing, otherwise he wouldn't be with you" she put her hand on his and squeezed t tightly. She had never noticed how nice he was, she had never noticed how green his eyes were and how sculpted his body was. She blushed, hoping he didn't see it

"Your one of a kind Bolin, you really are" she said giving him another squeeze, he remembered when Korra said that to him and how he felt that little tingle, this wasn't a little tingle, this was warmth all over his body flooding through his bones

"So are you Asami, so are you"

THUD!

They both quickly turned their heads to see Mako on the ground with Korra's foot on his chest

"See City boy, I told you I would win" she then moved her foot and offered a hand to help him up, he happily took it, smiling at her, there it was that electricity that formed around them, Asami quickly turned away

"Bolin, this is practise stop flirting with my girl!" he yelled jokingly, Korra's face dropped and Bolin stepped forward towards the team again, Asami smiled at her boyfriend being so sweet to her, he then quickly ran over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Korra quickly turned away knowing that it would break her heart, she then walked to her bag and picked it up

"Where are you going Korra?" Bolin asked, he already though

"Air Bending training and I have to go tell Tarlock for the twenty fourth time I'm not joining his task force" she laughed, but there was obvious hurt in her eyes

"Cya Korra" Asami yelled, a wide, genuine smile on her face

"Bye Asami" she smiled back, it was half genuine, she did like Asami, but she hated the fact Mako liked her in that way

"Bye Korra" Mako yelled back flirting with his girlfriend, she then looked at Bolin who gave her a sympathetic look, she smiled and gave a slight nod saying she was fine, she quickly waved her hand and exited the room.

Mako was hugging Asami; Bolin then kicked an earth disk at his brother

"Training Bro!" he yelled, Mako smiled at his brother releasing his girlfriend and walking back into the ring

"Why did Korra go?" He asked,

"She had some stuff to do" he said in his usual tone, knowing perfectly well why she left

"Oh, OK then, let's train" he said getting into his stance, Bolin quickly looked over to Asami who instead of having her eyes on her boyfriend, was looking at Bolin, Bolin then got hit in the gut with a small fire ball

"Get your head in it Bo" he said in his team captain voice

"Sorry, something just caught me off guard" he said, smiling widely

"What was it?"

"Something beautiful"


End file.
